


The Calming Effect

by InspirationalStars



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspirationalStars/pseuds/InspirationalStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's having trouble calming down, that is until he shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calming Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This was entered into a contest in the Sasuhina tag on Tumblr. I won it so I'm uploading this for those who don't go in the tag.

The Calming Effect

There’s a tune she likes to sing when she’s alone. She doesn’t know all the words, so she just hums the melody to it. It’s soft like a sleeping lullaby and it keeps her calm when she’s having a panic attack or feels some type of distress. It was a song her grandmother sung to her when she would visit them while her parents were away. She sung it to her when she would cry for more sweet treats or she scraped her knee on the pavement after falling off her tricycle. She sung it to her during storytime and bath time and right before she closed her eyes to go to sleep. It was meant to having a calming effect on Hinata.

And up until now, it had.  
Up until this very second, the melody would calm her frantic heart and would crease the tears coming down her doe shaped eyes and she would sing along with her grandmother and in a matter of seconds she would feel better. But that was before and this is now and that darn lullaby wasn’t doing anything to help her calm down.

All she hears is the sound of beeping, well she’s suppose to hear the sound of beeping. Beeping meant there was life, that there was a pulse. Beeping indicated that there was hope. All she hears now is dead silence and she’s hoping that darn machine would make that annoying beeping sound.

Because dead silence was never good, dead silence meant trouble, and trouble meant chaos. And she was never good with chaos. Chaos required panicking and panicking required that darn lullaby her grandmother would sing to her. That same lullaby that was not working at this very second.

She was sure pancing was helping either, but staying still and waiting wasn’t an option. And so her legs walk up and down the corridor of the west wing of the hospital until someone comes out to talk to her.

Or until she feels his hand on her shoulder, affecting stopping her walking. 

“Hinata.” he says her name, like he’s seen this side of her before, like he knows what he’s doing. And there’s no doubt in her mind that he does know what he’s doing, he always does. 

She sighs, because she knows what he’s going to say and he’ll be right, he would make sense to the chaos that's about to run rampant through her heart. He would be the calming effect. And yet when she turns around to look up at him, she finds that same panic in his dark orbs. It’s not as scattered as hers or as lively in her eyes as it is in his, but it’s there.  
And she breathes out, like she’s been holding her breathe for the past two hours- and she may have been- and she’s finally able to let in more oxygen. Because he’s worried,too. Which means there’s someone with her to guide her through this panic attack.  
“Walk with me.” he tells her, walking around her.  
“But-”  
“-If there’s any news, the doctors will come and find us.” he says, walking away from her.  
She turns around to look at his retreating back before looking at the door and deciding to follow him. She has to jog to catch up with his long strides and when she does match his step, he hands her a badge color plastic cup, that's hot to the touch and has steam coming from the dark liquid.

It’s her favorite tea, she doesn’t have to smell it to know and she’s doesn’t have to ask because he knows her. So she takes her first sip as they walk down the corridor, bypassing open hospital rooms and the miniature hokage fountain that sits in the middle of the hospital in silence.

They walk until they reach the entrance of the hospital and they sit down at the “smokers area” of the welcoming benches to the hospital. She never cared for smoking but it seems to be a calming effect on most people. So, she sits down next to him as he pulls out a cigarette from the cigarette carton and lights it.

When he lets out his first exhale of smoke and it twirls around in the night air, she relaxes fully against the bench, her back landing on the advisement for dental floss that's stretches across the top of the bench.

He’ll pull through, he always does. It’s freaking Naruto, he has ,too. She tells hers herself. The mission was suppose to be a simple one, he was just dropping a neighboring comrade off to the Wind country to get him to his bride to be. That was the mission and he yet when he came back he was being totted on Sasuke’s back. The same man that sat beside her.

“Stop.”  
“Huh?” she snaps her lavender colour eyes to him, a dark eyebrow raised. What had she done?  
He places his hand on her leg, “Your leg.” he tells her.  
Oh, she must have been bouncing her legs again.  
“Sorry, I hadn’t noticed.”

He leaves his hand there long after she has stop and he’s putting out his cigarette in the provided ashtray. She never minded his touch on her, but she prefer skin to skin contact. So she takes one hand away from her plastic cup to intertwine their pinkies together as they sit in silence.

“I know, worrying is useless.”  
“Hn.”  
“I can’t focus on anything else.” she confesses to him. “It was almost you. And what if he doesn’t wake up-”  
“-Hinata.” he cuts her off.  
“-I..yes?”  
He grabs her chin with his unoccupied hand and turns her face towards him, leaning down he whispers against her forehead his lips brushing against her flesh before tells her, “He’s fine.” and then he places his lips there.  
She breathes out and closes her eyes, “I know.” she answers back when he removes his lips from her forehead. She believes that because she knows Naruto and she knows he’s going to fight for his life like he does on a regular basis. And she knows because Sasuke sounds like he believes it.

So she stops talking and her panic has lessen and although her tea is cold she drinks every last drop until its finish and she stands up to throw the cup into the trashbin. When she sits next to Sasuke a tune has returned to the forefront of her mind and she decides to hum it as she waits for the doctors to come and find them.


End file.
